In the related art, there are known hybrid endoscopes in which an image guide and a solid-state image-acquisition device are combined (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Such an endoscope is provided with an image guide that passes through an inserted portion and a re-imaging optical system and a solid-state image-acquisition device installed in a manipulation portion, transmits a subject image formed by an objective optical system via the image guide, and acquires an image of the subject by re-forming the transmitted subject image at the solid-state image-acquisition device by means of the re-imaging optical system. As compared with an endoscope in which a solid-state image-acquisition device is disposed at the distal end of the inserted portion, a hybrid endoscope has an advantage in that it is possible to reduce the size of the distal end of the inserted portion. There is also an advantage in that, in the case in which an image needs to be displayed on a monitor so that more than one person can observe the image, a hybrid endoscope is easier to use as compared with a fiber scope, to which a camera must be attached.